The Drunken Bow Tie
by brittehlouise
Summary: Blaine and Kurt attend a party hosted by Brittany. Blaine drinks and in the end, he ends up wearing nothing but a bow tie and doing "things." Naughty things. ;D Read to find out.


The Drunken Bow Tie

While buttoning up his white shirt, Blaine turned to Kurt asking him which bow tie he should wear. Kurt sighed a little and turned to Blaine's immensely large bow tie collection. Staring at all of the patterns and colors, Kurt joked with Blaine; " You know you really should donate some of these. You have so many." Smiling at him, Kurt proudly picked out a mint green bow tie, that had a touch of white throughout it. Kurt then popped up Blaine's shirt collar, and started to tie the bow tie for him. While waiting for Kurt to finish up, Blaine asked him, "Kurt, would you mind if I drink tonight?" Kurt finished up his handy work, stepped back and smiled at how fantastic it looked. "Blaine," he said, "I don't mind at all. In fact, your drunk/sloppy dancing is sort of cute to me." Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled on his coat. Blaine smiled as he pulled on his simple black blazer, then placed his hand in Kurt's and squeezed it gently. "I'm all set to go if you are." Blaine said. "Well you should be, judging by how long it took you to perfectly gel your hair down." Kurt said with a joking voice. "You love my dapper hair style." Blaine said as he winked at Kurt and opened the door with a snazzy attitude. Kurt chuckled, and the two went out the door.

The lovely couple arrived at Brittany's doorstep at 8:03pm. Kurt looked at Blaine before ringing the doorbell, and went on telling him that it's always classy to be fashionably late. Blaine grinned, "Of course YOU would know all about being classy and fashionably late Kurt." and rubbed his thumb with his. A half naked, slightly tipsy Brittany answered the door. The two could tell she managed to get a head start on her drinking. "Your hair reminds me of black licorice Blaine!" Brittany said loudly in a slurry voice. "Lemme taste it!" And she held her tongue out and leaned in to taste Blaine's hair. Blaine maneuvered himself to where she couldn't lick his hair and hugged her. "It doesn't taste like it though." He said with a small chuckle. Still holding each others hand, the two entered Britt's house. Kurt slid his coat off and made himself comfortable on a couch, while Blaine went and got himself a drink and Kurt a non-alcoholic one. Everyone greeted Blaine and Kurt and kept on dancing and acting crazy. Blaine came back, set his drink down, and handed Kurt his. "Thank you for letting me drink tonight and being the designated driver Kurt." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek. "I don't mind it. Better safe than sorry." Kurt sipped his drink and stood up and asked Blaine to dance with him. Blaine slid off his blazer and grabbed his drink. While walking to the area where everyone was getting their groove on, Kurt laughed, "And when the blazer comes off, Sloppy Blaine comes out to play."

Many, MANY, drinks later, the two left Britt's party and went back to Kurt's place. Kurt helped his drunk boyfriend up the stairs and into his room. He turned on some music because Blaine wouldn't stop dancing. Kurt sat on his bed, and giggled at the drunken moves of Sloppy Blaine. Dancing his way over to Kurt, Blaine attempted to do a sexy strip dance for Kurt. Sadly, the poor guy was stuck on the bow tie, and couldn't get it undone. A bit aggravated, Blaine left the bow tie alone, and moved on to his shirt. Kurt sat there smiling, and trying not to giggle. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, and in a manner that he thought was sexy, Blaine managed to slide it off. Leaving the bow tie around his neck still. He threw his shirt at Kurt, and shook his tush around a little while longer before starting on his pants. "Oh yeah, look at my tushy." Blaine slurred as he bopped it around with the music in front of Kurt. Blaine whipped off his belt and threw it somewhere. He unfastened his pants while shaking his butt still, and while sliding them off along with his underwear, he turned around to face Kurt. Standing there in front of his boyfriend, Blaine was completely naked, except for the bow tie of course. Biting his lip, Kurt stood up, and pressed his lips against Blaine's, and got a slight taste of vodka from them. Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip gently and pulling on it, he ran his hand along Kurt's body as he started to undress him.

Sliding down Kurt's pants, Blaine dropped to his knees like he had been ordered to. Running one hand on to Kurt's hip, Blaine held Kurt's dick with his other hand. Biting his lip, he looked up at Kurt while rubbing his dick slowly. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb giving him a very pleased sexual look. Blaine looked back down and started licking the head slowly. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's head, not paying any attention to the loads of gel he just covered his hand in. Blaine started getting in to it a lot more, and slid his mouth around the head. Sucking on it while rubbing it, Blaine slid his mouth further down it, and started to deep throat Kurt. Closing his eyes, with his head tilted back, Kurt let out a small grown. Blaine kept on deep throating Kurt, until he stopped him. After standing up, Blaine was roughly pushed onto the bed. Kurt slid himself between Blaine's legs, and leaned down kissing him. Sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's body and to his dick.

Massaging Blaine's tongue with his, Kurt rubbed Blaine's dick. Running his nails lightly down Kurt's back, Blaine let small groans and breaths out on Kurt's lips. "Fuck me now Kurt." Blaine moaned. "What was that Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat up a little while rubbing Blaine's cock still. Blaine corrected himself; "Please fuck me now Kurt?" "That's more like it." Kurt grinned, as he pulled Blaine a little closer, opening his legs a little more, and slid himself inside Blaine gently. Blaine closed his eyes, and gripped Kurt's arm. Holding onto Blaine's hips, Kurt moved his hips at a steady pace, gradually getting faster. Groaning louder, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. Pushing himself harder and deeper into his boyfriend, Kurt started rubbing Blaine's dick again. Moaning and squirming a little, Blaine moved his legs to Kurt's shoulder and arched his back. Both of them breathing heavier, Kurt leaned his body on top of Blaine's. Pushing himself deeper into Blaine, and his legs closer to his body. Thrusting himself harder a few times more, Kurt covered Blaine's mouth, "Be a good boy and be quiet now." he said.

Pulling himself out and sitting against the head board, he ordered Blaine to straddle his lap. "Get on top of me Blaine, and ride the fuck out of me now." Kurt barked at his submissive boyfriend. "Yes sir." Blaine answered in a happily manner as he mounted Kurt. Hovering a little over Kurt's lap, he held his dick up and slid it inside of him slowly. "Good boy." Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Blaine's waist. Blaine slowly started bouncing up and down, moaning at the pleasurable feeling of Kurt's dick sliding in deep inside of him. Kurt wet his hand with his spit, placed it back on Blaine's dick, rubbing it faster. "Go harder and faster Blaine. You're almost there." Blaine listened to his boyfriend, and moved as fast and as hard as he could. Breathing heavier, moaning louder, Kurt started thrusting himself inside Blaine along with him riding him. Blaine tilted his head back, screaming Kurt's name. Both of them, tensing up as they both get closer to their climax. "Don't stop Kurt." Blaine moaned as he gripped his leg. Kurt rubbed him harder and faster, and arched his back, and began to cum inside of Blaine. He ordered Blaine to keep riding him until he finished. Blaine kept on riding his boyfriend. "Stand up and finish in my mouth Blaine." Kurt said as he finished inside of his boyfriend. Doing what he had been ordered to, Blaine stood up, rubbing his dick fiercely, Blaine tensed up and put the head of his dick in Kurt's mouth, letting go of his load in the place Kurt wanted. When he was finished, Kurt swallowed every drop, and Blaine fell beside him.

Both panting and smiling in relief, the couple laid beside each other. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, and kissed it. "I love how submissive you are Blaine." Kurt admitted as he caught his breath. "Every time gets so much better and intense." Blaine mumbled from being so relaxed. "I love you Blaine Anderson. Even though you'll feel like shit in the morning." Kurt said as the two started falling asleep in each others arms. "I love you too Kurt Hummel. You make everything perfect." Blaine replied as they finally drifted off with a smile on their faces.


End file.
